


#5 Deserted

by Averia



Series: Agent 37 [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only from nature but also from Spyral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#5 Deserted

Ten Days were only about their survival.

Leaving Helena behind had hurt more than he had thought. She had grown on him. He had known it before but slowly the realisation crept into him, what this could mean in the future. He tried to think about something different, but focusing on his red skin peeling of his shoulder and back was not an option either. He ignored it as good as he could he had no change to ease the pain of his burning flesh anyway. His throat was raw the sand hurt his eyes. His head felt as if it wanted to explode. Every step was pulling him down. But he would not lose to nature. Not now. The baby in his hands would not die. He had lost its mother already, had not been able to help her, he would do anything to help the kid survive. And he swore he would use the chance to really save the baby, not only from nature but also from Spyral.

And he started to tell the baby about a dream he had thought forgotten but now he remembered it vividly, the dream filled with murderous trees. Him still Robin and Bruce still young.

They had survived nature then, now they would too.    


End file.
